Further along-part three of my WT series
by halfcamel
Summary: Grey, Tara's sister whom she just discovered is adjusting to the life of a Scooby. There is talk of potential slayers and the opening of the Hellmouth. Willow and Tara are rekindling their relationship after six months of being apart.


This is story number 3 in the series of stories I have been writing for Willow and Tara. I do not own any of Joss's characters. It is rated M for mature for sexual themes, and smoking.

Further Along:

So, what do you think of The Scoobies? Tara asked Grey as they stepped outside so Grey could have a smoke.

Everyone seems really cool. Grey replied as she took a long drag off of her cigarette. It's hard to believe that for years you guys have been doing this.

I'm just glad you didn't freak. You don't have to be part of this, really. Tara said with a smile.

After hearing what I've heard today, I HAVE to be part of this, it's like fate or something.

Dawn walked out of the house and joined the two.

So…have we scared you away yet? Dawn asked as she faced Grey

Grey flashed a crooked smile. It's gonna take a lot more than that to get me outta here. She said this in a slightly flirtatious tone, Tara picked up on it.

Dawn shifted a little bit, Tara wasn't sure if it was discomfort or flattery. Um…Willow said you were in a band? What kinda music do you play?

Oh, yeah. I'll have to have my girls come to town soon. We're gonna try and hit up The Bronze? Tara nodded so Grey knew she had gotten the name accurate. I actually have a cd in Tara's car, if you wanna listen to it.

Totally! I love new music. Dawn replied with a big grin, she was happy to meet someone outside of the Scooby gang. She loved her friends, well family actually, but it was nice to be around someone her age. Grey began walking to the car, Tara found this to be an opportunity to have a small conversation with Dawn.

I'm so glad you have a sister! She's totally cool.

Tara smiled. You two seem to really hit it off huh?

Dawn blushed, she was hoping that she wasn't being overly excited at the prospect of a new friend. Yeah, I hope she doesn't think I'm lame, it's just not usual to have someone my age around you know? At least someone who isn't gonna try to hook me up with vampires or convince me that robbing old people is okay.

Tara squinted her eyes in confusion. Robbing old people?

Don't ask. Please..don't ask. Dawn rolled her eyes at the memory of Halloween a few years back, in one night she had "necked" with a vampire-what a first kiss huh? She had also taken money that was stolen from an old man. Grey returned and handed Dawn the cd.

You gotta tell me what you think.

I look forward to it.

Tara smiled to herself remembering how good it felt to meet Willow. She didn't have many friends and to find one as true as Willow filled the empty gap she had always felt. She imagined that Dawn was probably feeling this way.

The totalitarian British man would like to force us to continue this meeting! And I would like to do something else with my day so get back in here..please! Anya yelled from the door. Grey held the door open for Tara and Dawn as they retreated inside.

Buffy was sitting in a different spot than she had been previously. She wanted to make sure that Tara could sit by Willow this time, after hearing their phone conversation, she figured the two would want to be close as much as possible. It worked, Tara saw the vacant spot-nonetheless by her beautiful red head and sat down. Willow looked at Tara with "hungry eyes," not on purpose, it's just how the blonde made her feel every time they were close. Tara felt moisture gathering between her legs. It was all she could do from ravaging Willow's mouth. She returned a look to Willow to let her know that she returned the feelings of want; she then took pleasure in watching Willow squirm.

With the apocalypse coming, I think it is important we discuss where we will be placing the potentials. Giles said as he wiped his glasses. He had seen the looks Willow and Tara had shared, and always felt the need to wipe away at these moments.

Potentials? Grey asked. She was sitting on the floor in front of Dawn who gladly explained.

Yeah, we don't know who they are yet, but it will be girls who are slayers. They will need training and stuff, but they are gonna help fight in the Apocalypse.

They're not slayers exactly. Giles said, however they do possess more strength and agility than a normal person. Only one will be chosen.

And..they come from all over? Grey asked, very interested.

Yeah, all over this big blue orb. Xander answered with a smile

How do you know who's a potential and who isn't?

They will stand out. We've all been keeping an eye out. Giles replied.

The group decided that the potentials would stay at Buffy's house. The basement could be converted into a bunker area. The potentials could also stay in the living room and share bedrooms with the scoobies in the house if needed. Everyone was understanding about the cramped living spaces, if these girls could help in the battle against Hell, they deserved a decent place to sleep. All the guests had left the house but Tara and Grey. Buffy, Grey and Dawn figured that Willow and Tara wanted some privacy to talk amongst themselves so Buffy excused herself to bed and Grey asked Dawn if she would keep her company while she smoked.

Looks like I'll be sharing our…my room with teenagers. Willow said as she rolled her eyes

My apartment is always open, you know..if you need to get away or whatever. My bed is nice and big…Oh..and I could sleep on the couch..she said quickly, she didn't want to insinuate anything. Even though she and Willow had gotten intimate recently, she wasn't ready to assume anything.

I wouldn't let you sleep on the couch. Willow knew what Tara was thinking, the blonde was so kind and loving; she would never want to put Willow in an awkward position, that was one of the many things that she loved about Tara. I may take you up on that though, the thought of hearing a bunch of boy..or girl crazy teenage girls just doesn't sound like a situation I really wanna be in.

Tara grabbed Willow's hands. You can come over anytime you want, and we can share the bed. She leaned in for a kiss, she couldn't hold back any longer. The two kissed deeply, ignoring the feeling of an impending apocalypse right around the corner.

It's chilly out here. Dawn said as she wrapped her arms around her chest. She wasn't really chilly, just had chills running through her. Grey made her nervous.

Here. Grey said as she handed Dawn her leather jacket. She hadn't taken it off until this moment and Dawn hadn't seen her tattoos.

Oh..I couldn't take your jacket, you'll be cold. Dawn said without looking away from the tattoos.

No really…it's okay. Grey said as she stepped behind Dawn to help her into the jacket. Better?

Much, so warm. Thank you..are you sure?

Grey smiled, Positive. Looks better on you anyway.

Dawn blushed again…so I like your tats. She said as she pointed at Grey's arms.

Thanks..it's a bit of an addiction…Hey..do you smoke?

I've never tried..and I kinda don't want to…no offense..just, you know..with the addiction and all. Dawn fidgeted for more words

Grey chuckled..no..I mean green?

Marijuana? She sighed..I know..I know, I'm lame..but I've never actually tried it.

Come here. Grey said as she gently pulled on Dawn's arm, she led them to the back of the house in a dark corner. She then lit up a joint that she pulled from the front pocket of her jacket. She took a long drag and passed it to Dawn.

Hit it gently at first, unless you wanna cough a lot.

Dawn hesitated but took the joint and hit it. She hit it harder than she should have and had a big coughing fit.

You okay? Grey asked with a chuckle.

I *cough* think so. *cough*

Here. Grey said as she took another hit. She then placed her mouth gently on Dawn's mouth and blew smoke in. It was as if magicks had been used. Dawn felt as if she were drifting on the ocean. It was as if sadness did not exist as she broke out into a fit of laughter. Oh my god, I can't stop.. Grey smiled, knowing that Dawn was feeling great. The two heard Willow and Tara come outside

Dawn got serious. Do you think.. they're gonna know?

Grey put on the famous half smile. It's just the paranoia kicking in, just keep enjoying the happy feeling. Tilt your head back. She reached into the jacket again and pulled out eye drops and squeezed a few into Dawn's eyes. There, good as new. Just remember, you are feeling great. They walked to the front yard.

Hey, we wondered where you guys went. Willow said

Dawn was just showing me around. Grey replied

Grey, can I talk to you for a minute? Tara asked

Yeah, sure…the two walked off

So, I know you just got here and I swear I'm not usually like this..but are you okay with Willow staying the night tonight? If not, I understand really.

Of course I am! It's your place anyway, I'm just grateful to have an awesome sister like you. I can find somewhere to go tonight …she elbowed Tara gently in the ribs.

No need to find somewhere to go…but…I do have an extra radio if you wanna move it into your room. Tara replied with a blush.

I think I'm gonna be staying at Tara's tonight…why am I nervous?

Because you guys are finally coming together again and it's all new. Dawn replied I think it's romantic. It was very hard for Dawn to concentrate, she was very high.

You know, you're pretty smart. Willow replied with a big Willow smile.

Poor Grey, she's gonna have to hear what I did all of those times. Oh Tara! More Tara! She said in a playful tone

She did not see Grey and Tara walk up as she continued to pretend to be Willow.

Dawnie! Tara exclaimed. It was hard to tell who was redder, Willow, Dawn or Willow's hair.

Tara chuckled out loud.

It's not funny, I'm not that loud. Willow replied, unable to keep from smiling. She loved the way Tara made her feel and she wasn't gonna try and hide it…actually it probably wasn't possible.

Grey, if you want…you can stay here tonight. Dawn inquired.

You know, that's probably not a bad idea..it's okay with Buffy?

She won't mind. Dawn reassured her.

I would like to get my van, maybe ride around a bit tomorrow…Tara?

She and Willow were caught up in another tongue wrestling match.

Hmm?Oh….yeah..sorry…Dawn you wanna ride back with us?

Sure! The four rode back to Tara's house to pick up the van.

Oh my god! You have a Volkswagen! I love these! Dawn said excitedly.

Yeah, I'm pretty fond of her. Grey replied as she patted her hand on the front.

Got everything? Tara asked, eager to get Willow alone.

Sure do. She hugged Tara goodbye. Have fun. She whispered in her ear.

I definitely will. She responded.

Grey hugged Willow goodbye and Dawn hugged them both goodbye and they got into Grey's van to head back to the Summer's house.

Tara unlocked her apartment and grabbed Willow's hand. Just a quick tour, this is the living room. I picked this apartment because it overlooks the city pretty well. This is the kitchen, this is my office, Grey's room, bathroom number one, this…she pulled Willow close, is my room. She opened the door to reveal a huge California king bed. There's a master back over there. She pointed to a large bathroom. Willow walked over to the bed and ran her hand over the cool, silk sheets.

This is quite a bed! She couldn't help but wonder if Tara had other women in that bed with her. She let that thought slide as she felt Tara wrap her arms around her waist from behind.

See, there's plenty of room. She said softly into Willow's ear. The redhead loved when Tara paid attention to her ears, it was a huge turn on. Willow sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the contact. She tilted her head back so she could reach Tara's lips. The two kissed lightly then more passionately. Tara began to rock herself into Willow's body. Willow pushed her ass into Tara's crotch to create friction. Tara pushed herself harder onto Willow, then bent her over the bed so she could feel a fuller effect. Willow moaned at the contact, she then felt Tara pull away and heard her unbuckling her belt. Tara had taken off her pants and panties. She then pulled Willow's panties down from underneath her skirt, she then removed her shoes. She could smell Willow's desire. She came up slowly from the ground, where she had taken off the shoes and rubbed her hand up Willow's leg. She then began to slowly rub Willow's engorged clit.

Mmmmm Tara…..mmmmmm…Willow moaned. Tara still had her bent over the foot of the bed. She pushed a finger inside of Willow, then two. The redhead was so wet it was easy for Tara to pump her fingers in and out, in and out. Willow was bucking her hips wildly against Tara's hand.

MORE TARA! OHHH MY GOOODD MORE! Tara inserted a third finger. With three being the magic number, Willow clenched tight around Tara's fingers then she hit her climax. OOHHHHHHHHH….T….TARRRAAA….Tara had been straddling Willow's ass the whole time and the friction from that and feeling Willow's cum all over her hand, and smelling that sweet familiar smell, she too reached an orgasm. The two took a minute to catch their breath before they crawled into bed. As much as they wanted to continue, the two felt pretty exhausted. Willow fell asleep dreamily in Tara's arms.

I LOVE kettle corn. Grey said as she carried the large popcorn bowl the two drinks, and the candy down to the basement. She insisted on carrying everything since Dawn was letting her stay.

Me too! I'm glad you're staying. Usually, if it's just me and Buffy, I'm watching movies down here alone…not too fun in Sunnydale. She helped Grey set the refreshments down and asked her to help pick out a movie.

What kind of stuff do you like to watch?

Hmm..you probably don't want to hear this, being that you deal with it all the time..but I love horror. Grey said with the crooked smile. But I can watch anything..doesn't really matter.

I've got an idea! How about I pop the cd in and we can think about it while we listen. Dawn said as she pulled the cd out of her purse.

Wait…Grey said as she pulled out the rest of the joint. You should really experience music with the company of Mary Jane here. Think Buffy is asleep?

Oh, she left a note saying she decided to go patrolling, she's not here. Dawn said with a smile

Even better. Grey lit up the joint and took a very bit hit. Dawn wanted her to give her a shot gun again, because it seemed to make her really high the last time. She moved close to Grey, who got the hint and pressed her mouth against hers, then exhaled. Dawn felt even higher than before.

It's time. Grey said stoically. She popped the cd in the dvd player herself and the sultry sound of her voice and the melodic rock music flooded the room.

Wow…Dawn exclaimed as she involuntarily swayed to the music. Grey took another hit and gently pulled Dawn close to her. She gave her another shot gun. Dawn was feeling better than she had ever felt before. Is that you singing?

Yeah..wrote this song bout a year ago. Grey replied as she watched Dawn dance. She hit the joint again, but this time held it in, she too wanted to reach the level Dawn was at.

You're so good.

Well thank you. Grey was high too, she looked at Dawn and wanted her. But Dawn was innocent and probably straight, she decided against trying. She could still feel Dawn's lips under her own from the shot guns and it turned her on.

Dawn?

Mmmhmm?

You wanna hit this? She walked up to Dawn who gladly took the joint

Thank you. Dawn looked into Grey's eyes as she thanked her. She had noticed the icy color of them before, but now..it is as if she was inside of them. She hit the joint and pulled Grey to her, it was her turn to get a shot gun.

Oh it's gonna be impossible to keep off of her. Grey thought to herself. She felt Dawn's cool lips on her own and part as she blew the smoke in. Grey inhaled and got more turned on than before when she felt Dawn's arms slip around her neck. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, or what this meant but she wrapped her arms around Dawn's waist and kissed her lips lightly. Dawn responded with a light moan and another small kiss. Grey pressed her lips harder into Dawns after a couple more small kisses and gained entrance into Dawn's mouth with her tongue. The two kissed harder and harder. Grey sat on the couch, still kissing Dawn and pulled Dawn on top of her. Dawn straddled Grey, she had never been this turned on, never needed someone's touch like this. She was ready to give it all to Grey, her body, the only one that ever had her body was herself and here comes a stranger and they can take it all away…all of these thoughts were running through Dawn's head. Grey could tell something was bothering Dawn when her kissing got weaker. She pulled herself together and stopped kissing Dawn.

Hey..hey…we should probably stop…Grey said with the crooked smile.

I..just…it's not that I don't want to…it's just…

Shhh…it's okay. Grey responded gently as she ran her hands through Dawn's hair. Let's watch a movie okay? How about…this one? She held up a movie and Dawn approved it. The two sat on the couch in silence while the movie was on. Dawn felt so high from the "green" and from the contact with Grey. But what did this mean?

The sun leaked through Tara's apartment, the advantage of her waking early was that she was able to watch Willow sleeping soundly. She looked over the naked form of her exgirlfriend and smiled to herself as Willow began babbling in her dream.

No…frog demons…Tara…love….Willow muttered to herself drowsily in her dream. Tara couldn't resist kissing her forehead. She loved the way Willow was always talking.

Mmmm Willow moaned and squinted her eyes up at Tara.

Good morning sleepy head. Tara said with a smile

Morning? But I just closed my eyes. Willow replied as she snuggled into Tara

Tara wasn't ready to let Willow fall back to sleep. She slowly ran her hand up Willow's leg and cupped her left breast with her free hand.

You like this? She teased Willow with a whisper in her ear.

Mmmhmmmm.

Tara had reached the top of Willow's legs and began to slowly rub her center. The redhead was already very wet.

Tara inhaled sharply, she knew that she had definitely turned Willow on, but when she actually felt how much, her own horniness was magnetized by a thousand. Willow arched her back at the touch Tara was giving her, she was grinding hard into the blonde's hand now. Tara thrust two fingers into Willow, hitting her spot just right, Willow screamed with pleasure. Tara decided to drink up some of this wetness and positioned her head between Willow's legs, the glistening from her cum was enticing. Tara dipped her tongue gently into the folds, when she felt Willow's jolt in reaction; she lapped hungrily as Willow's legs shook furiously.

T…T…Oh…GOD…T..ARRAA…Willow's juices filled Tara's mouth. The blonde had almost relieved herself from grinding on the bed sheets but hadn't quite reached it. Willow could see her lover needed her so she flipped Tara over and straddled her. She rubbed her wet center onto Tara's, she moved fast so the friction would help her reach orgasm. The headboard banged violently into the wall as Tara was almost at breaking point.

Will!...Willow…OH…FUCK…Will. She grabbed the bed sheets tightly as she rode out the orgasm. The two lay down panting and satisfied, until they fell into a deep sleep.

Grey looked up tiredly, she and Dawn had fallen asleep on the couch in the basement. Dawn was snuggled into her shoulder snoring softly. Grey pulled a blanket from the back of the couch and covered her up. She heard Buffy-she presumed upstairs

Wow, she patrols late. She thought to herself. Grey's cell phone started vibrating, she reached into her pocket as gently as she could as to not wake Dawn. It was Mischa, the drummer in her band.

Hey! Grey whispered into the phone

Grey! You dirty dog, you've been there what? Two days and you're already with a girl huh?

Technically, yeah..but it's not what you think. Grey giggled.

Sure, sure…well listen…guess who's in Sunnydale?

Before Grey could answer, she heard the rest of her band mates in the background woo hooing and screaming.

Holy shit…really?

Yeah, we wanted to come check out that club with you, The Bonds?

Oh, The Bronze..Yeah…just let me get ready. I passed a place called Expresso Pump on my way here, looked kinda cool. Have you guys passed Cedar St yet?

Coming up on it, looks like a downtown area?

Yeah, once you're on Cedar, you'll see the Expresso Pump on your right bout three blocks down. If you wanna wait for me there, that'd be awesome.

Sounds good..oh I see it! Grey, bring the girl, we wanna meet her.

Grey chuckled. Okay, but she's a good one, don't corrupt her. Grey said before hanging up the phone.

Dawn? She shook her gently

Hmm? She acted a bit disoriented. Oh, morning. She said with a smile.

Hey, wanna get some coffee at the Expresso Pump? My treat, I want you to meet my band, they just got into town.

Really?! Yeah I wanna go!

They got up off of the couch and straightened themselves up before heading to the local coffee shop.

Damn..is that her? Cara, the bass player whispered to Chloe, the lead guitar player as Grey and Dawn walked in.

Grey! Mischa ran up and gave Grey a big hug.

You act like it's been an eternity. Grey said smiling

It's just knowing you're here and not in Idaho I think. Chloe responded as she and Cara also administered hugs. The group sat down

Guys this is Dawn. They took turns shaking Dawn's hand and introduced themselves.

Damn girl, you too fine to be with this. Cara teased as she pointed at Grey.

Dawn blushed a deep crimson.

Actually, we aren't together. Grey replied hoping it would make Dawn feel more at ease.

So you're single then? Chloe teased

Dawn laughed, she might have been nervous, but she liked Grey's friends. The group talked for a while then decided that they would go to The Bronze when the manager got there around six and talk to him about performing there.

In the meantime, we brought a little special treat straight from Idaho. Mischa said with a mischevious smile. She pulled a bag of brownies out of her purse.

Oh my god, I love your brownies, tell me you made those. Grey said with eyes the size of saucers.

Sure did, special ingredient and all. Mischa replied with a wink. And you know, brownies go GREAT with coffee. She distributed a brownie to everyone.

So will this be as strong as last night? Dawn asked after finishing her brownie.

Last night won't compare. Grey replied with a smile. Anytime I've ever eaten green, it's been a lot stronger.

Dawn couldn't believe this, she was sure nobody could ever get higher than she was last night, but before ten minutes was up, she was flying.

Holy…This shit IS good. Grey said

(yeah yeah I know, you're probably thinking that I've created a "bad" influence for Dawn, but I see nothing wrong with marijuana and it's my story. More to come )


End file.
